1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports equipment storage devices, more specifically to a ball bracket mounted to a supporting structure wherein arcuate members partially encompass and hold a ball.
2. Background Information
Storing basketballs, footballs, and the like at home or at school is often problematic. Placing a ball securely on a shelf or other storage location is virtually impossible; the ball invariably rolls onto the floor. Having a basketball, football, or the like lying loosely on the floor is a hazard and further adds to the clutter of most children""s rooms or school storage supply rooms.
At school, a cart or basket is often used to transport and store sports related balls. The basket or cart is then stored in a supply room. While these holding devices help avoid hazards, storage often takes up much needed valuable space for the storage of other types of sports equipment. At home, a closet is often used to store basketballs or footballs. Consequently, the contents of the closet become a hazard as the basketball, football, and other contents spill out of the closet when the door is opened. Likewise, stepping into the closet becomes difficult. An elevated device for securely storing sports balls, whether at home or at school, would serve to prevent tripping or related accidents as well as provide a more organized and efficient manner of storage.
In an effort to address the need for a more efficient storage of balls, particularly sports related balls, a number of equipment racks have been developed. These devices focus on support devices wherein the sports equipment is placed on the rack. The device is then dependent on gravity to keep the balls or other equipment in place. If the ball or device is bumped, the ball easily falls off. In sum, these devices do not provide a secure holding device for a ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,462 describes a sports equipment rack having a ball holder and a balancing leg extending outwardly from each of the ends of the ball holding region and a means for securing the, ball holder to the wall. The radius of curvature as a ball holding region is less than the radius of the ball to be supported. While the device provides for the support of sports related balls and other sports equipment, it does not provide a secure manner of holding the equipment.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,794 describes a sports equipment support rack. The invention includes both a fixed frame and a removable basket which provide support for equipment of a variety of sports. The fixed frame includes bat retainers for supporting a plurality of bats and parallel guide members for removably supporting balls such as basketballs, soccer balls, etc. The device, however, is cumbersome and uses much unnecessary space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,550 teaches a storage rack with threaded pegs. It includes a compact base with two or more pairs of peg holes and two or more pegs that may be inserted into any selected pair of holes. While this invention provides a means for storing various items, it does not address the need for storing basketballs, footballs, and the like.
The ball bracket of the present invention has specific design features which distinguishes it from the prior art devices. These features allow for use of the ball bracket without the need for relying on gravity to keep the balls in place. Further, the device is convenient, simple, and inexpensive.
The present invention provides a ball bracket for holding basketballs, footballs, and the like. The ball bracket includes three arcuate members and a means for securing the ball bracket to a supporting structure. Two of the arcuate members are coplanar forming a semicircle. The third arcuate member perpendicularly intersects the semicircle formed by the first two arcuate members at its mid point. The means for securing the ball bracket to the supporting structure is comprised of a rigid plate which lies in a plane tangent to the mid point of the semicircle formed by the first two arcuate members. The semicircle and the third arcuate member are all rigidly attached and arc away from the plate.
The present invention additionally provides a ball bracket which includes at least two arcuate members independent of one another and a means for securing the ball bracket to a supporting structure. All arcuate members terminate at a common point on and arc away from the means for securing the ball bracket to a supporting structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ball bracket which partially encompasses and holds a ball.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ball bracket which is inconspicuous when in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ball bracket which does not rely on gravity to hold a ball in place.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ball bracket which maintains the position of the ball even if the ball is bumped or the ball bracket itself if jostled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ball bracket which is convenient, simple, and inexpensive.
The present invention partially encompasses and serves to hold a ball without the help of gravity. The device is simple, inexpensive, and is easily situated for use.